unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Toka Ryuumonbuchi
'''Toka Ryuumonbuchi '''also known as '''Toxic Rum B*tch '''was the 12th Fuhrer of Germany. A righteous leader, she was elected as Fuhrer in 1551, only 13 years old, making her the youngest Fuhrer to date. She was commonly believed to be the Antichrist, though this has not been fully proven. Appearance Toka had long blonde hair, and sometimes wore glasses. She wore a loose straight jacket and glass slippers, commonly used to cut the throats of people who displeased her. She also has red markings on her face because in 2073, she got the Snail Flamingo Radish initiation. She likes bacon. Personality Toka was the most feared out of all the Fuhrers in German history, even more so than Vendetta Williams and even Satan himself! She was extremely tyrannical and sadistic, making war with the Spaghettians and Vikings just for fun, as well as burning people for her enjoyment. She also only cared about herself and vice-Fuhrer, Rip Torn's, well being. Toka often slaughtered or had people executed simply for looking or thinking about her. Also, she was responsible for the Aztec Massacre of 1542. She also had entire households burned down simply for thinking they "looked ugly". She was also responsible for the Spaghetti Calzone War of 1552 when her 8th cousin, Corey, ate all of the Peppermint Ostrich Kazoos and he blamed it on Canada. The reason why she is tyrannical and sadistic is because of her 3rd Birthday Party in 1541 when some guy in a Justin Bieber Costume accidentally scared her. From that day on, she always remembers that vision. Oooooooooooooooooooooooh, scary! {insert X-Files music here} Here's the lost footage after the incident: Woopsies, we don't have it. DEAL WITH IT. Things She Hates *Herbert the Pervert *Mario *Luigi *Weegee *Meegee *Squeegee *Wii U *"Call of Doody" *Salad *Bagels *Corey *You *Me *Mew *Pocket Munsters *Other Crap *Anime *Non-Germans History Toka was born into a rich family. They were one of the greatest families in all of Germany. This is what ultimately led to her promotion to vice-fuhrer of Germany. Gumball Watterson had chosen her to confirm that he wouldn't be overthrown. She overthrew him. Her tyrannical rule only lasted two years, but still, she had caused major chaos and corruption across the land. People didn't dare to try and assassinate her, as her security force was too powerful for even the best of warriors to handle. She started the Spaghettian and Viking war, but her military forces defeated them easily. Corey and his Klan of Super Guys gave her a rare and deadly species of spaghetti, Bosyyintryasiufuckomgroflantidisestablishmentariumnism Potato Type B Negative. In 1553, she died of food poisoning in her bed. She was only 15 when she died. Her last words before passing away were, "Spaghetti can go die in a hole..." which indicates Spaghetti food poisoned her. Life as Undead Satan took mercy on her when she came to Hell. This is why she was allowed to wander the UnWorld as a ghost. However, in 2985, she pissed off Satan when she screamed at Dora the Explorer for not liking cheese, so she was brought back to Hell until her revival. Revival In World War III, Marguerite Williams decided she needed some help to win the war. She revived Toka along with Vendetta Williams and Adolf Hitler by using magic from the Mountain of Despair. Though Marguerite was the official Fuhrer, Toka was pretty much in charge until her death during the bombing of Pac-Land. Antichrist Conspiracy The elite Crime Solving Investigators, the Martians, investigated her death, and discovered she was food poisoned by a plate of Spaghetti made by Bruce Willis. However, they also made a shocking discovery - her birth number matched up 3 sixes, which is the sign of The Devil. At first the Martians didn't understand, but then the facts came together - her sadism, war obsession, and often reported Satanic hymns were all signs of unholy evil. It has has not been proven if she actually ''was ''the antichrist, and remains an unsolved rumor. Trivia *She was ranked 3rd in a 2010 list written by Tyler Perry, entitled "Top 50 Worst Rulers of All Time". *Her favorite food was cheese, and she often killed people if they did not like it. *She was only 15 when she died, and 13 when she became Fuhrer, making her the youngest Fuhrer to become one and youngest to die as one. *She was a master at ping pong, which she often used to menacingly torture the people of Germany. Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Maniacs Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys Category:Rulers Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Undead Category:Germany Category:Female characters Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES